


Enchanted.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 9





	Enchanted.

You only had a short period of time between your classes so you’d figured you go home and grab something to eat before the last one. What you didn’t expect to see when you walked through the door was your boyfriend Shawn, laid out on the couch enjoying some TV. Still, you were happy to see him.

“Hey, baby!” You smile leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, “What are you doing home? I thought you had work?”

“I called in.” He mumbled, rubbing running a hand through his hair.

He followed you towards the kitchen, sitting at the bar.

“Why?”

“I may have lost my daylight ring.”

“Shawn.” You scolded, rolling your eyes.

He wasn’t a vampire when you first met, in fact, he didn’t even know you were a witch when you met. But after a few hiccups on your part, you had no choice but to tell him. He didn’t mind, of course, magic and magical creatures being something well accepted now. But it was still something to get used to.

Shawn turning, however, was different. It wasn’t the best of circumstances, not that there ever were good ones when it came to vampires, but it’s something that Shawn doesn’t much like to talk about. Luckily you’d had experience with vampires, particularly new ones so you were able to help him through most of it. It’s been a little over a year and he seemed to finally get the hang of it.

Apparently, the only thing he hadn't learned was to keep track of his stupid daylight ring.

“I’m sorry?” He smirked, hoping the charm would keep you from ripping him a new one. “Look, I went to the gym last night and I must have left it somewhere.”

“That’s your fifth one.”

“I know it is but,” He steps around the counter, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I was thinking my beautiful, amazing, talented, witch girlfriend could make me a new one?” He said placing kisses all over your face.

“Is that why you’re dating me? So I can make you new daylight rings every time you lose them.”

“It’s a perk.” he giggled, shrugging his shoulders.

You stand back and look at him, shaking your head. He’d always been handsome, but since he turned, his eyes were just the tiniest bit browner and you couldn’t get enough of them.

“Alright, then. Let me have the new one.” You say, holding out your hand.

“Actually, I was thinking you could do this if you can?” he mumbles, undoing the necklace around his neck. It was something you’d gotten him right after he turned, to cheer him up. “I never take it off so I figured -”

“No, I can. It um - it doesn’t have to be a ring, this work.” You take the necklace in your hands, and for some reason, it chokes you up, “I’ll be right back.”

You go to your room, and quickly do the spell over his necklace, giving it an extra kiss before leaving the room.

When you come back he’s taken his spot back on the couch, watching what he’d been. You take a seat on his lap and place the necklaces around his neck.

“There.” You smile, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you, baby.”

“Now, promise me you won’t lose this one.”

“I won’t.” He says brown eyes fixed on yours. “I promise.”


End file.
